Gripe
by Nuriko Hamilton
Summary: Kanda está enfermo y Lavi, su enfermera personal, deberá cuidarlo. Historia sin argumento, mera escusa para hacer un lemon a una amiga xD


Gripe

Por Nuriko_Hamilton

Advertencia: Esto no es una historia con argumento está principalmente creada para hacer un lemon, por lo tanto hay demasiadas incoherencias, no me maten xD

**ONE-SHOT**

Era sabido del gran, gran orgullo de Kanda, ser independiente... LIBRE.

Y justo ese jueves a eso de las 6 de la mañana cuando estaba listo para saltar de la cama, vestirse a toda velocidad, agarrar a Mugen y salir a entrenar un gran mareo lo hace sentarse en el suelo.

-Me siento mal...-Mira un tanto desorientado a su alrededor, la cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Era posible que estuviera enfermo?-No....no....¡¡NO!!-Después de casi soltar una lagrima (no se iba a permitir llorar, antes se casaba con Miranda xD) se desviste y se mete en la cama de nuevo. La odiosa tos seca hace su aparición y para empeorarlo todo le dolía la garganta, la cabeza, el cuerpo, tenía calor, su cabello le molestaba.... ¡¡¡Había tantos síntomas!!!

* * *

Ajenos a los sufrimientos de un compañero de batallas el resto de la orden se encontraba de lo más feliz, en una armonía solo lograda cuando Komui se convertía en alguien que no andaba derrochando su talento en construir artefactos que los mandarían a la tumba.

-Siento que falta algo....

-¿Que cosa Allen kun?

-No se.... ¿Lenalle, dónde está Lavi?

-Fue a buscar a Kanda san.

-Es verdad....hoy no fue a entrenar.

-¡¡Exacto!!

-Solo ruego porque no lo ponga de mal humor

-¿Por qué?

-Es.....mi compañero de entrenamiento en la tarde T__T

-o__o!!!

-Lenalle...no me mires así ¡¡¡Consuélame!!!

-Prometo llevar unas hermosas flores a tu tumba Allen kun.

-LENALLE

Pobre de Allen Walker. Hace no más de dos días le había tirado a Kanda su tan voluminoso desayuno en la cara, claro fue un accidente y dejando de lado que Lavi lo había tildado como "lo más gracioso del mundo" no lo fue para Yuu. Este quería venganza y el inglés sabía que, a no ser que suceda un milagro, empezaba a despedirse de sus compañeros en la orden.

* * *

Nuestro adorable y pervertido pelirrojo, caminaba por los interminables pasillos de su hogar. Algo no encajaba en su rutina.

Se levantó como todos los días, se bañó, se puso a leer (eran las 4 de la madrugada), hizo un poco de estiramiento, una vez que llego al comedor y pedir su desayuno empezó a molestar a Allen para luego dirigirse a la última mesa para molestar a Yuu. Y ahí su rutina se había hecho añicos ¿Dónde estaba su adorable (y perfecta víctima de sus acosos) Yuu chan?

Estaba decidido a llegar al fondo de esa tragedia, no ver a Kanda ERA una tragedia realmente.

Al llegar a la puerta del susodicho la patea e ingresa en su interior al grito de "OHAYO~ ". Realmente Lavi no esperaba encontrar a Kanda con el rostro sonrosado, jadeando y semi dormido.

-¿YUU~ QUE TE HA PASADO?

-Estoy.....*cof* *cof*

-¿Actuando de enfermo? o__o?

-NO ¬¬

-Ahhhh.....¿o_ó?

-ESTOY ENFERMO DE VERDAD ¡¡¡BAKA!!!-Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza logra levantarse lo suficiente para golpear al bookman en la cabeza con un florero.

-YUUU~ ¡¡No me trates así!!

-Deja de llorar y cuídame como se debe.

-Bueno-Todo sumiso el pelirrojo se sienta al lado de Kanda y empieza a pelarle una manzana debía mantenerlo fuerte, nada mejor que comida nutritiva y no solo sopa de miso.

-Creo que una sopa....

-Nada de sopas querido Kanda.

-Peroo....

-Enfermera Lavi va a cuidarte y en mi turno nada de sopitas inútiles. Di "Ahhh"-Le acerca un trozo de manzana y Yuu resignado obedece y come. Odiaba estar enfermo, ¡¡¡Ya casi ni se acordaba de lo que era!!! Sentirse dependiente de alguien ya era bastante malo, pero tener a Lavi de enfermera personal era una TOTAL DESGRACIA.

Pasados unos veinte minutos y muchas manzanas nutritivas Kanda se estaba hartando de la pegadiza, estúpida y repetitiva cancioncita que entonaba su enfermera.

-Cállate conejo desafinado

-Yuu~-A Lavi le encantaba ver la cara de fastidió que hacía el japonés al ver sus pucheros, era tan irresistible.

-Haz algo que me haga sentir mejor.

Y cómo si hubiera dicho una palabra mágica la pervertida mente de Lavi empezó a trabajar y crear imágenes nada decentes de su amigo.

-Se cómo hacerte sentir mejor...

-¿De verdad?

-Siiii~

Sin ningún tipo de vergüenza se saca la ropa y se mete entre las cobijas de Kanda.

-¿Qué haces?

-Yuu cállate y disfruta, tu enfermerita te va a hacer sentir mejor, te-lo-a-se-gu-ro...-Deletreo lascivamente.

Vaya que el Boockman agradecía el hecho de que Kanda solo lleve un sexy bóxer negro como única prenda. Sin mucha delicadeza se lo quito y empezó a masajear sin pudor alguno el pene de su compañero.

-¿Te empiezas a sentir mejor?

-Maldito pervertido...-Yuu desvió su mirada y unos pequeños gemidos se escaparon de su garganta.

Lavi empezó a repartir besos por el pecho del japonés, deteniéndose en sus pezones, los cuales mordió y chupó como se le dio la gana. ¿Quién diría que un enfermo Kanda le daría tanta libertad de movimiento?

Con su lengua siguió descendiendo hasta llegar al ombligo, no se entretuvo mucho en esa zona y continuó su camino hasta chocar con ese perfecto pedazo de carne. Con su lengua lamió la punta y recorrió toda su extensión. Yuu mordió la almohada para evitar gritar, se estaba mareando y dudaba que la culpable fuera solo la fiebre. El pelirrojo continuo lamiendo y mordiendo. Dirigió su mano hacía los glúteos del peli negro buscando ese pequeño orificio. Sonrió pervertidamente cuando lo encontró. Sin mucha delicadeza introdujo uno, logrando un quejido del peli negro.

-Ten más cuidado.

-Tranquilo Yuu chan. Si te encanta cómo lo hago.

-Cállate, idiota

En venganza Lavi empezó a mover su dedo circularmente, para luego empezar a sacarlo y meterlo rápidamente. Kanda empezaba a gemir aún sin quererlo. Si podía decir algo bueno de ese conejo revoltoso era su excelente desempeño en la cama.

Los constantes y eróticos sonidos emitidos por Yuu estaban excitando al pelirrojo, no podía soportar más.

Saca sus dedos del interior de Kanda, tira las sabanas a un costado y abre bruscamente sus piernas posicionándose entre ellas. Antes de que Kanda pueda decirle algún insulto por sus bruscas acciones lo penetra y empieza un fuerte vaivén sobre su cuerpo.

Los quejidos de Kanda pronto fueron apagados por los besos desesperados que Lavi le deba, ninguno lo admitiría libremente pero necesitaban hacerlo. Llevaban meses de espera por las constantes misiones en la orden y no se podían permitir desperdiciar su escaso tiempo a solas.

-Yuu...-Lavi no paraba de morder el cuello de Kanda-Te necesitaba...

-Yo también...-El sonrojo en sus mejillas y el brillo de deseo en sus ojos aumentaba conforme el cuerpo del joven boockman entraba en él.-Te amo...

-Yo...también te amo...Yuu chan...

Agotados por las diferentes emociones que estaban sintiendo se abandonaron a la cúspide del placer. Lavi desparramó su esperma dentro del delgado cuerpo del nippon, Kanda tampoco aguanto mucho más y con un último gemido manchó la mano que lo masturbaba.

-¿Cómo te sientes? Tu enfermera hizo un buen trabajo.

-No me puedo quejar.-Poco a poco empezó a respirar normalmente, a decir verdad no sentía la fiebre tan alta cómo antes, sino fuera porque estaba sudado y pegajoso diría que estaba en perfectas condiciones.-Necesito un baño, y urgente.

-¡¡Te acompaño!!

-La ducha de mi cuarto es muy pequeña.-Sabía muy bien que eso no iba a ser un inocente baño de amigos.

-¡¡Pero Yuu chan!! Nada mejor que un baño juntos para afirmar nuestros lazos de compañeros de armas.

-Claro, claro...sólo vete y dame un respiro de 15 minutos. Aún me siento mareado y necesito que me sigas cuidando.

Por la sorpresa Lavi se quedó duro en su lugar. Su mente repetía lo último dicho por Kanda y aún así de tanta felicidad no lograba responder adecuadamente.

-Lavi...Lavi...-Kanda intentaba hacer reaccionar a su amigo, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.-ESTUPIDO CONEJO CHILLÓN. LARGO DE MI CUARTO ¿QUÉ ESTAS SORDO?

-Lo que digas mi vida-Rápidamente se viste y besa quedamente los labios de Kanda.-Te espero en la sala de entrenamientos. Prometo pasar a la noche para darte cuidados MUY especiales.-Cierra la puerta y feliz, entona una canción y se dirige al comedor para molestar a Allen. Su rutina mejoraba día a día.

Fin.

Ok al fin, después de como dos años (si, dos años ¬¬) Lyn, mi amada hermana , aquí está tu one-shot con lemon de Lavi x Kanda (¡¡Con Lavi seme!!) que se supone era para tu cumpleaños xD

Tómalo como tu regalo de navidad anticipado jajajaja. Ruego al Dios Yaoi que te guste tu lemon xD (No soy muy buena aún para estas cosas y sinceramente el Lavi x Kanda se me hace raro para escribir).

Para el resto: cómo ya advertí antes esto no tiene argumento, lo sé. Mi amiga me pidió un lemon, y por eso la "historia" no es más que relleno jajajaja. En lo personal no soy fan del Lavi x Kanda, me gusta más el Kanda x Allen. Pero mi adorada niña se merecía que acabará su historia =P

Igual espero les guste y comente que les pareció =D (o algún consejo para escribir lemons, ¡¡Quiero mejorar!!)


End file.
